


When It All Comes Down

by dorkchops



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Love, One Shot, Supercorpweek2k17, during the course of season 2 not really a time line, lena is a badass with a weapon, my biggest fic ever help me I'm nervous, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: They have known each other for a while when Supergirl brings Lena a communicator to call her when she's in danger, they end up kissing and both of them completely panic. Later when Lena's apartment is broken into she doesn't use it at first and does her best to arm herself and fight off the intruder. After staying at Kara's over night for safety and a trip out as a distraction, Kara escorts Lena to L-Corp where they are stuck in an elevator, Kara has to choose reveal herself as Supergirl to rescue them or stay trapped Lena thinks Kara is confessing something completely different.





	When It All Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp Week Day 3 Reveal. This is my first big one shot and I've been brooding over it for some time. I'm posting it today so it's finally out into the world. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to The Friendly Supercorp chat for encouraging me to keep going with all my work.
> 
> I was listening to Come Down by Bush while writing this.

Their friendship had literately started with a bang and there was never a dull moment defending Lena Luthor from harm but Kara was a humble Hero. She hadn't done it for praise or even thanks, she'd done it because of her deeply rooted belief in her Kryptonian soul that everyone was inherently good or were capable of becoming it, that people were capable of change. It would take a hell of a lot to convince her that the woman who had quickly become her best friend had a single evil bone in her body. There was just too much stacked in Lena's favor; her mission to change the company Lena inherited from her family of criminals destroying the projects of horror Lex had created and salvage what scraps Lena as materials for new inventions that could help change the world for the better. Anyone who did battle to come up with a cure for Cancer in their garage was a Hero in Kara's eyes. There may have been points that they had agreed to disagree on but looking into Lena's eyes Kara found solace, found hope for a better future, and had grown to find safety there as well. 

It hadn't dawned on her at first that she was completely in love with Lena, no that had come later, and if Lena was honest with her self she would have seen it coming sooner too. Brunches, coffee breaks, vanishing from CatCo wasn't just about Supergirl anymore it was to make sure Lena was eating, picking up Lena and flying her home to make sure she actually slept. Lena reading over Kara's articles and swearing up and down that they were brilliant and not just because Kara was her best friend, but because Kara had quickly become a great reporter and writer. Lena talked Kara down from panic attacks about work when she had to interview someone important and whom Kara admired so in the moments before the interview Kara completely forgot herself as the kids did when they got to meet Supergirl. Lena sending her flowers become a regular occurrence. They confided in each other, and Kara only had to be Kara when she was with Lena, not Kara Danvers nor Supergirl, just Kara. The silly doughnuts vs danishes discourse she knew was purely to get a rise out of her because every time Lena had said danishes were better she'd had a such a sly smirk on her face and a doughnut in her hand. It was slow, it was steady but at the same time, it was all at once that they'd fallen for each other. 

~~~~

“Lena? What are you doing here?” Maybe it was a stupid question because Lena was standing in the middle of National City Library with a very large pile of books in her hand when Kara had found her in the stacks.

“Going fishing, Kara. Care to join me? Funny meeting you here, I've not run into you here before?” Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses, letting out a giggle.

“I'd love to, with someone as lovely as you. Fly or Sport fishing?” She joked along in response.

“I've been sent to interview the Library's big mystery donor who's finally going to come clean about it and reveal themselves. I thought I'd browse around in the meantime.” Kara thought about it. “It's you, isn't it? Keeping all the Libraries open? From Metropolis all the way to Midvale?”

“Why Ms. Danvers I think you are clearly fishing for something else entirely...you've finally learned that flattery gets you fed, hmm? Of course, it's me, long before you an armful of books was my best friend.” Kara put out her hands and Lena passed her half the pile in her arms to help carry. “Thank you. With someone's insisting I've decided to take a little more credit for myself with my secret side projects now that the public are a little more willing to see the good I'm clearly doing.” 

“Oh, Lena! I'm so proud of you!” Kara roped a one arm hug around Lena.

“It's nothing really,” Praise from Kara sent thrills of warmth through Lena's system it, had become something she was very fond of.  
  
“Let's go check you out and have coffee? You know how good it is for the creative juices when I'm writing.”  
  
“Of course it's strictly for the writing and not because you want to avoid going back to CatCo too soon.” “Lena! I'd never skip out on work to hang out with you unless there are doughnuts too!”  
  
“There will always be doughnuts, Kara,” Lena smirked as they walked toward the front of the Library.  
  
~~~~~  
Supergirl stood behind Lena Luthor on the L-Corp balcony she'd gently brushed Lena's dark hair from her neck. She noticed how pretty it was under the moonlight as she helped Lena put on the necklace she'd just given her, clasping it shut. While standing so close to Lena it was so hard not feather kisses along the not doubt soft white skin of her neck. Lena's perfume hit Kara's nose and she lost herself for a moment feeling herself sway further toward the other woman letting out a breath as she caught herself. The hot breath down Lena's neck sent shivers through her body, it took all her willpower not to turn around and bury herself in the Hero's toned arms.  
"S-so when I need you I'll just slide open the pendant and push the tiny button and you'll know to come, right?" Lena needed her, she always needed Supergirl, needed Kara, but that wouldn't pass her lips or that she knew her best friend's secret. It wasn't that hard to piece together that Kara said some odd things: like thanking an alien god, "flying" to her office "on a bus." Leaving abruptly for questionable reasons. It also didn't help that Supergirl and Kara Danvers smelled exactly the same. Lena thought it was cute but dorky glasses weren't a very clever disguise. Lena was a Scientist it was her job to over-analyze, compare the evidence to piece together a conclusion about her friend's erratic behaviour. At first, she felt hurt, like it was because of her name, but later she'd realized that she was incorrect in her earlier assumption. Lena thought to herself that they'd have to touch on this matter very soon.  
"Thank you for trusting me with this, and for always wanting to protect me no matter what. Whatever would I do without you and Kara Danvers, Supergirl?" She turned around, a warm smile on her dark red lips.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate. Ms Luthor." She squeezed Lena's hand.  
  
"You're still having trouble with that aren't you?" Lena smirked. "You're so polite and professional Supergirl, I admire that about you, but you know we're very much on a first name basis by now."  
  
"Lena..." Kara nodded ducking her head because it felt dangerous to look into Lena's green eyes for a beat too long, her cheeks were flush. It took a quick second to remember she was Supergirl and straightened herself back up and adjusted the hem of her shirt. She was the one who stepped in for a hug first, but Lena was the one who read it completely wrong and thought Kara was leaning in for a kiss. She'd roped an arm around Kara's waist, pulling the Hero closer, she held Kara's cheeks, leaning in lips pressing against Kara's pink lips. Kara's fingers knotted in Lena's dark hair, she closed the space between them not even air could get through. How long had she wanted to know what it felt like? What Lena tasted like? The kiss had only lasted seconds, tongues flicking against each other with a pent-up feverish. It had felt like time had stood still. Strawberry meeting Cherry, so typical for the two of them. Lena's body buzzed to her core, what a different feeling, sure she'd felt various levels of sparks with people before but this was intoxicating, electric and both of them had felt it.  
  
  
"Ah-I-I-have t-to g-go..." It was more gasps than words. The Kara Danvers side of herself was coming undone and she had to leave before she completely unraveled in front of her friend.  
  
"W-wait, I'm sorry! Please don't..." Lena was talking to thin air.  
  
It had felt like someone dumped a bucket of water from the depths of the Antarctic over Lena's head, it was such a shock. What had she just done? What had they done? There was no way it was just her feeling so alive in that heated moment but Kara was gone, all that was left was her cape which had come loose as the blonde had fled. Lena knelt quickly picking it up wrapping it around her shoulders like a shawl hoping to suck up any remaining warmth from the other woman before it was gone as Kara had. It smelled like her too, like the same flowers she'd flooded Kara's office with. What had she just done? She was sure she'd just destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to her all because she couldn't control herself. The terrifying realization hit her that she'd kissed her and she'd not asked Kara's permission first made her woozy.  
  
Lena had curled up in her office on her couch wrapped in Supergirl's cape. She didn't want to remove it, it felt like if she had that she'd lose Kara with it but while she was gripping it tightly she was still there with her. The memory of the kiss kept playing over and over in her mind, tears started to fill her eyes. She knew she'd mistaken what was happening Kara was going in to hug her but Lena had acted on impulse and kissed her...a tiny voice inside herself whispered  
  
_But she kissed you too._  
  
Maybe she'd try to sleep there, she couldn't bring herself to move.  
~~~ The instant Kara was in the air she cursed herself why did she fly away? What just happened? This was Lena, your best friend Lena she was kissing you, but at the same time it wasn't, she was kissing Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. What kind of mess did you just make? And you flew away!. Bravo Kara she's going to hate you at least part of you anyway.  
  
"And on top of what just happened, I lost my cape!" She'd said to her dimly lit bedroom.  
  
"How are you supposed to go back now, stupid?" She berated herself.  
  
If it wasn't so late she would have called Alex and lost herself over the phone. By the time Kara was inside of her bathroom she was in tears. She turned the hot water on and let it run she quickly undressed getting herself into the shower so she could relax and think. How bad was it exactly? Keeping her secret from Lena was starting to nag at her. It was not only her identity but her true feelings toward Lena that were both weighing heavily on the Hero.  
  
Lena was honest and sincere with her and she'd been lying since day one. Kara was used to lying about her identity because it was a necessity to keep her family safe, to get her through her life and keep some form of normality to it. However, there was just something about lying to Lena Luthor that made her stomach twist. They really had to talk. She wasn't even mad about the kiss, not really. She could still feel the tingle it left on her lips.  
  
You promised her you'd always be there no matter what and you ran away...but she also doesn't know it's you. Kara let herself sink down to the tub floor, crying as the shower soaked her. There was just too much Kara had held in lately and now it was pouring out.  She didn't know how long she'd been in the shower but Kara looked at her phone she had a new text from the girl she'd been brooding over.  
  
Lena: Hey, Kara. I know it's late, I thought I might catch you seeing you don't sleep either. But can we chat? It's okay if you're in bed already.  
  
Kara knew better she knew Lena wasn't okay at all but what was she going to do about it? She wasn't sure.  
  
Kara: Who needs sleep, right? And hey, Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Lena: Yes. Maybe you could come by in the morning?  
  
Kara: I can. Goodnight. :) Lena: Night. :)  
  
The only thing that Lena was sure of was that she needed both sides of Kara in her life. Kara was an actual ray of sunshine and despite her dishonesty with Lena it would be hard for her to stay mad at her best friend for very long. Kara wouldn't hurt a fly if she could avoid it and she knew Supergirl would never kill unless there was absolutely no other way around it. It had taken her a while to wrap her head around it, as well as keep her anxiety in check. There were so many reasons she could hypothesize and others she couldn't even fathom a guess at why Kara kept her secret but she knew Kara didn't owe it to her, she didn't owe it to anyone.  
  
Lena wasn't sure how long she'd been laying on the couch before she'd ended up asleep, but knowing Kara would come in the morning was reassurance enough for now.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was just before sunrise when Lena made her way home from L-Corp. Realizing the door had been forced open, Lena had froze on the spot. Lena carefully made her way inside, unsure if there was still someone here she took her chances, and as she did Lena thought that Kara was going to be so upset with her for this. Getting a better look inside, it was apparent that her place had been torn apart. Surveying the manage she noticed that many of her valuables were untouched. What on earth had they been looking for? Before she knew it her head was throbbing as she made friends with the wooden floorboards. Lena hardly had time to process what was happening she wasn't sure what she had been hit with but she was dizzy. Lena fumbled in the dark for the fireplace to pull herself up, she was unsure where the unknown assailant had been but the adrenaline  she now felt surging through her body had all her senses on high alert. She felt across the wall in the dark to where her decorative swords hung.  
  
Due to years of fencing lessons from both her Father and her Brother Lex she was apt in combat. The Spanish rapier that hung on her wall was a gift after she'd won a prestigious fencing competition as a teenager. Lena was the only one in the family who had managed it, legally that was. Armed and hazy she tried to make sure whoever it was, was gone. It took a few moments before she remembered the pendant around her neck. Maybe she didn't have to call Supergirl maybe she could do this on her own? The second she heard footsteps fear crept back into her heart and she did as Kara had instructed her to do open the pendant and pushed the button.  
  
Lena had turned the corner into the kitchen there was a skinny but tall man standing there in a ski mask.  
  
"You shouldn't bring a knife to a sword fight."  
  
As the words came out of her mouth she'd borrowed the cool as ice tone her Mother had often used, she'd need to rinse her mouth out later...  
  
"Whoa, Lady! You're crazy!" He sounded like a twenty-something surfer, she expected he was a hired goon of some sort. Not the sharpest one at that.  
  
"I'm the crazy one? You're the one who's broke in and attacked me!"  
  
"It's your funeral, Lady!"  
  
If it hadn't been a life threatening situation she would have laughed at this guy who sounded like he was straight out of an episode of Scooby-Doo. The man lunged toward Lena, she quickly dodged his attack by spinning out-of-the-way. As she had went Lena took a slice out of the arm of his jacket with her. Lena had been graceful on her feet. For once she was grateful for the Ballet lessons she'd been forced to take when she first become a part of the Luthor household. With the man distracted by his wound and gripping his arm in pain, Lena dropped her sword. The next thing she did was grab the cast iron skillet from the stove. She was ready to lunge forward to clock the man over the head, however this is when she had heard a very familiar whoosh as Supergirl rushed towards the man knocking him out. ~~~~  
  
She was in the elevator up to the penthouse, Chinese food in hand. Normally they'd meet up in Lena's office but this time was different, she was let into the elevator with a key-card that took her to a private hallway leading to the apartment. Even the Girl Of Steel had butterflies, and she was certainly having them now as the elevator rose to the very top of the building. Kara caught her reflection, she hadn't realized she'd been biting her lip, thankfully it wouldn't bleed. She fixed her hair and adjusted her glasses stepping into the apartment. Lena's penthouse was nothing like she expected. It was warm, it was cozy, it had a cute charm with relaxing colours. The furniture and fixtures not nearly as extravagant as she'd assumed they would be. Her stomach sank a little realizing that of course Lena's apartment would be more cozy like her own. A place where Lena would feel safe and comfortable with very little that reminded her of her extravagant childhood home.  
~~~~~~  
  
Standing there now Kara was so confused to how the intruder even got inside, she was going to need Win and James to check over Lena's security system to see what went wrong and fix it.  
“Lena, wait! I'm here." Supergirl speed in and punched the attacker knocking him out cold. The back up she called wasn't far behind her so she'd dragged him out in an orderly fashion to hand him off to the DEO boys.  
  
"He's been taken care of some of the night team were out for coffee so it didn't take them long to get here." Lena hadn't heard Kara she was still standing there with two hands on the handle of the iron skillet and was clearly dissociating from what just happened.  
  
"Lena, Lena it's Supergirl," Kara spoke in a soft but sure tone.  
  
"It's okay, you're okay. I'm going to walk towards you now, okay?"  
  
This time Lena was looking up at her and nodded.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Supergirl had repeated, walking towards her and carefully took the pan out of Lena's hands setting it on the counter. She took Lena's hand and pulled her into her arms for a hug. Kara let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when Lena finally held her. It was Kara's flowery smelling shampoo made Lena finally break and start crying in the Hero's arms.  
  
"I've got you, You're okay Lena." She whispered. Kara walked Lena to a kitchen chair easing her down into it but Lena wouldn't budge instead she clung to Kara tightly. It was hard to keep the tears from welling up in Kara's eyes. Other times she'd rescued Lena it had been under different circumstances and never in Lena's home. Lena being attacked here felt more personal to Kara, this was a space she was meant to protect.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Without thinking she was rubbing Lena's back the same way Alex always had for her when she was upset or frightened.  
  
"I-I had fallen asleep at the office, I woke up to come home, the door was open. I didn't think they were still here but he attacked me from behind, I don't know what I was hit with but god, Kara my head hurts..." She sniffled wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.  
  
"It's...it's Supergirl. You're just a bit confused it must have been some knock. I'll get you some ice."  
  
"Supergirl? I-I didn't think you'd come." Lena let Kara go and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I made you a promise Lena, here I am. I'm so glad you're okay. But let's have someone check you over just in case, okay?" Kara, on her way to the freezer she nearly tripped over something metal and pointy.  
"Oh, my gosh! Lena? Is...is that a sword?" This time it was Kara who was in shock looking down at the weapon with some blood on it, she gave it a little poke with her boot then remembered the ice pack.  
  
"Well I was scared, I had to protect myself somehow," Lena's voice was sharp. Alex came in to make sure Lena was okay, that she didn't have a concussion. Alex had cleared her but she was still worried about Lena and told Kara as such. She didn't want the woman to be alone as a precaution.  
  
"What are we going to do for the night? Should we call your friend Kara Danvers? I'm sure she'd happily take you in in an emergency. Where's your phone? I'll call for you. You just sit here okay?"  
  
This was Lena Kara's best friend and it didn't take much to see how much Kara cared for Lena so of course, Alex was there. She had come in and was double checking Lena over and keeping an eye on her while Kara had gone in the other room pretending to call herself. Once it was worked out that Lena was going home with Kara she'd flown her there, lucky for the Hero Lena had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
First things first she had to get into her own pajamas before Lena woke up, so she left her friend on her bed. Once she had changed her clothes Kara carefully got Lena out of her work clothes and dressed her in one of Kara's favourite night shirts, it looked cute on Lena. Kara had been nervous the entire time but she knew Lena wouldn't be mad at all her help. It wasn't the first time she'd undressed her friend, they'd had a few movie nights when they'd gotten tipsy and before they'd started with drinks Lena told her if ever she falls asleep Kara can just undress her and tuck her in so the permission was there and so were the butterflies.  
  
Lena was safe now and Kara finally felt like she could breathe. They'd have a lot to talk about tomorrow but now she was glad they were both out of danger. When Kara climbed into bed she gently pressed her lips against Lena's forehead, then settled in next to her finally sleeping. When Kara woke she was in bed alone but then she smelled it: Bacon! And Coffee! In any other circumstance Kara would have zoomed into the kitchen in a split second, however, it was Lena who was making their breakfast so she had to do things at a human pace. She got up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants then strolled into her kitchen with a yawn. The Kryptonian didn't really need coffee but she loved it anyway.  
  
"Morning, what's all this?" Kara asked looking at the rather large spread of food on the kitchen island.  
  
 "Well seeing you saved me from having to stay in a hotel last night or stay in my apartment with a police officer checking in on me every few hours, I thought I'd make a few of your favourites: pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast."  
  
"Wow, this all looks great! But what's the catch?" Kara pushed up her glasses and squinted at the brunette, as she sat at the kitchen island.  
  
"Catch? Why would there be a catch? This is nothing but a good hearty breakfast for my best friend, who absolutely deserves it. It's simply a thank you." Lena scraped the last of the eggs onto her plate.  
  
"You're very welcome! And you know you can crash here anytime." Kara grabbed the strawberry jam getting a large spoonful to cover the rather large stack of pancakes in front of her with. She'd nearly devoured the stack when she noticed Lena was still watching her, and smirking like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"W-what? What did you do? Lee, tell me?!" Kara accused  
  
"Buckwheat pancakes..." The CEO looked awfully proud of herself.  
  
  
  
"OH, I KNEW ITTT!! I knew you'd done something! How could you! How could you make me eat something healthy?!!" Kara pointed her fork at Lena with a mock menacing look on her face.  
  
 "Well darling, if you didn't eat like a transport truck driver who hasn't been home in six months I wouldn't have to sneak it in. Now admit it they're delicious! You nearly ate the plate and all!"  
  
  
"OH, that's so mean!!" Kara snorted cracking up.  
  
"Um...are you going to finish yours?" She asked with a sheepish grin.  
  
"You're such a gem Kara Danvers!" She laughed giving Kara her plate.  
  
"And you're the best!"  
  
"Kara, I know we should go over what happened to me but would you distract me instead? Maybe we could go out? The Science Museum isn't that far from here we could talk there? I've actually taken a pair of shoes that aren't heels with me."  
  
"Lena Luthor owns sneakers?! I wasn't even sure you owned pants!"  
  
"I may be a classy broad but I go to the gym and work out the same as you mere mortals," Lena smirked at the snort that came out of Kara.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to head to the Science Museum. But we're going to sit down and have our heart to heart talk when we get back okay?" Lena seemed fine and this was of course against Kara's better judgment but she'd do anything for the other woman if it made her happy. Besides nothing would happen to Lena when she was around.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they turned the corner in the Museum Kara noticed the grip Lena hand on her arm had tightened, the other woman stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kara asked, concern in her voice, she started looking around. She was always ready in Supergirl mode if need be.  
  
"No, it's not. I just...it's just I remember coming here as a teenager and I was kicked out. I had enough of things at home so I packed up and ran away. At least I had tried to anyway. I only had a little money and a backpack with a few of my most prized possessions and some sandwiches. I'd listen to My Chemical Romance and sit in the space shuttle until I fell asleep. I was however caught by the night guard who promptly called Lilian. She sent Lex to come and find me and take me back home. You'd think she'd come herself seeing her youngest child had disappeared without a trace but she'd hardly noticed until she got the call." Lena fell quiet, she'd folded her arms across her chest and had turned away from her blonde friend.  
  
"Lena, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you ever had to feel abandoned like that in your life. But your Brother, back then he was the thing that kept you grounded, he never treated you like anything else but family when you felt like such an outsider in your own home. I know how much you miss having him in your life, you love him even if you hate the things he did and the person he chose to become. You will always have those memories Lena and no one can take them away from you."  
  
Kara didn't fully know why but she stood behind Lena and wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her tightly. That's what best friends would do right?  
  
"You'll never be alone like that again, I promise," Kara whispered. Kara wanted to tell her how much she really understood just what Lena had gone through while feeling like an outsider, because Kara had too. Not only at home but on the entire planet. However young Kara was safe and loved even if she didn't feel it back then. "I know it's not fully the same but I felt like an outsider, I always thought that even though my adoptive family loved me that I was a more of a huge burden. They always had to change things around for my needs and Alex resented me, she never felt like she was good enough and that her only job was to protect me…" Kara left that one kind of vague.  
  
"It wasn't until later in our lives that we've become real Sisters."  
  
"I believe you, Kara. Thank you." Lena had turned in Kara's arms and embraced her. "I'm always so emotional around you, you haven't gotten tired of it yet?"  
  
"No way! Of course not!" Kara was eager to put that thought out of Lena's mind. "I get emotional too you know. It just comes out in different ways especially when I'm passionate about something." Besides justice, it was mostly Kara getting passionate about her belief in Lena Luthor.  
  
"It happens to the best of us. Now come on and show me your spaceship, I want to hear all about it. And Hey what other emo bands were you into back then?" Kara teased, laughing.  
  
"You're too good to me Kara Danvers!" Kara was her safe place, but she felt her stomach flip because she knew there were secrets they were both keeping.  
  
"You know I always wondered what having a sister would be like, but I think I'm glad it was only myself and Lex."  
  
"You can always share Alex, with me!” Kara offered with aright smile. “She's not hard to win over: and you've already been impressive. Saving her from an armed man and you just took a guy out with a sword!" They both laughed walking to the next exhibit.  
  
"Well that was mostly Supergirl, but I've had many years of fencing under my belt. You know snotty rich girl hobbies." Lena laughed. “I didn't get much say in the matter Lilian was adamant about it.”  
  
  
"See, she'll love hearing about it! And I think it's super neat too!" There you go again Kara so nerdy, but then she remembered she was with a brilliant Scientist.  
  
“If you say so Kara, but maybe I'll leave this sister business to the two of you.”  
  
"Come on Lena, talk Science to me!" Kara smirked.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You really don't have to escort me to my office Kara," Lena shook her head but she was smiling.  
  
"I know but it's the least I can do to make sure you are safe, it was either me or Supergirl and we were already having brunch." They hadn't however gotten around to having that heart to heart talk and things were calm with no leads on who could have broken into her apartment. As it turned out the joke was on the criminal because they'd been careless and took Lena's personal laptop. She joked with Kara that she hopes whoever it was, was enjoying all the YouTube videos Kara has sent her of cats and puppies.  
  
"Kara, I loved our trip to the museum the other day you make such exceptional company."  
  
"Oh?! What? Wait...Me? I mean..." When things sounded flirty  
  
 "T-Thank you, you're too kind! And you know I enjoy every moment of our dates, hanging out with you is always a trip and I really had fun at the Science Museum...oh gosh, did I say dates?" She adjusted her glasses nervously, her cheeks already flush.  
  
"Oh our dates, hmm? I think I like the sound of that. You know I love time spent with you as well."  Kara's heart beat quickened, Lena had just used the word love in relation to her. She could hear Lena's heart rate quicken as fast as her own was. Kara hooked arms with her friend as they both stepped into the elevator. Immediately Kara recognized the song that was playing over the speaker and she let out a squeal she Kara started to sing.  
  
_"I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..." _  
  
Lena let out a gasp she'd never heard Kara sing. Lena took Kara's hand squeezing it when she finally processed the words her eyes welled up with tears. Did Kara mean that? No she couldn't be really singing it to her that was nuts, Kara didn't have feelings for her. Right now it felt like Kara had sung right to her. Either way, it all really touched her, she had to drop her gaze, turning her head to quickly wipe the tears from her cheek.  
  
"Kara...Oh my god your voice, it's just beautiful."  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the music." So maybe it was a little more than that...Kara pulled Lena into her arms hugging her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment"  
  
"You don't have to apologize Kara. It was lovely, your voice is beautiful I just wasn't expecting it." Lena smiled shaking her head. The lights inside the elevator started to blink before shutting off and suddenly the lift started to rapidly drop. Both women let out gasps reaching for each other and the rail behind them before it came to an abrupt stop, stabilizing.  
  
  
"Lena, stay here and hang on okay?" Before it could drop again Kara was already at the panel hitting the emergency button and everything froze. Kara's heart was pounding and she could hear Lena's just the same, she was at her friend's side once again Kara took her hand, looking her over.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Panic and concern for Lena were clear in her voice.  
  
"I'm okay Kara, " Lena nodded, she still had a hand on the rail but she had an even tighter grip on her friend. I really shouldn't go along with scheduling overseas meetings on Sundays, we might be trapped here for a while."  
  
Kara felt a lump of guilt in her throat, Supergirl could get them out of there in two minutes but she was Kara Danvers. She also didn't know that Lena was having the same thought. Kara thought maybe this was her sign, that she should tell Lena so she'd have them out of there and safe before anyone could come and get them out. She started pacing back and forth, biting her fingernail nervously.  
  
"Kara? Kara, what is it?" Kara hadn't looked up at Lena until the other woman had blocked her path and gently held onto Kara's shoulders.  
  
"Kara...what is it? Are you claustrophobic? If you are it's okay, we're going to be okay." She assured. Lena hadn't expected the conversation that came next.  
  
"No, no it's not that. I want to tell you something, and maybe this is a perfect time to do just that?"  
  
"You have something to tell me?" Lena felt relieved.  
  
Kara's thoughts were conflicted, should she really tell Lena she was Supergirl, or should she make another kind of confession? Maybe Kara's confession of Love would soften the blow of later hearing that she was Supergirl. Maybe the Supergirl talk, when it was time wouldn't turn out as bad as all her fears had suggested. Kara had been avoiding eye contact but now she'd looked up into Lena's green eyes as if searching Lena's face for her own answers, she bit her lip.  
  
"I...well...it's just that...please don't be angry with me, Lena. I know we should have talked about this a lot sooner and I've really been meaning to...but I've just been so afraid of losing you that I keep putting it off for another time. But I don't think I want to go another day without you knowing. Well, the thing is that..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"You are Supergirl..."  
  
They'd both blurted out at the same time. Now they had matching expressions of shock on their faces, immaculate eyebrows raised, eyes wide and bright, mouths agape.  
  
"Y-you love me?" Lena questioned, the first one daring to speak after that revelation. She let go of Kara and took a step back. It was the shock of it because she was ready for an entirely different conversation. She thought she heard wrong.  
  
"I-I....how long have you known?" The lump in her throat from earlier now felt like a jagged rock, it also felt like she'd lost all the air from her chest. She might have been the Girl of Steel but somehow she wasn't impervious to panic attacks. Panic was doing its job flooding her system and she was frozen when Lena let go of her the only thing she could do was close her eyes.  
  
"Kara..." Her voice had softened. "M-maybe we should sit down?" Lena offered. She could see Kara was in a state of panic and all of hers was on the inside but she had bitten her lip so hard it broke the skin. While the crinkle in Kara's forehead was cute Lena had been worried about her friend. Lena knew all too well what panic felt like, what it did to you, how it made you feel like your spirit had just up and left and what's left is a shell.  
  
"It's okay Kara, come sit with me please?" She said it again and this time she touched Kara's hand. Lena had taken her coat putting it on the elevator floor, Kara placed her own sweater on top of it so the two women could feel comfortable. They both sat in silence, they'd mutually reached for the other's hand, squeezing. Both women took slow deep breaths.  
  
"Maybe it serves us right for skipping the conversation we should have had this morning, you know this is Karma." Lena tried. Kara gave the other woman a sheepish smile, then reached up removing her glasses.  
  
"Hey, Supergirl," Lena smiled.  
  
 "I'm not in a hurry to get out of here, okay? I think we really need to be right where we are. I'm always safe with you Kara."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you, I've wanted to tell you everything. I've been so scared, Lena..."  
  
  
"Firstly you don't have anything to apologize for. In the time we've been friends you've given me so much, so much I never knew I could receive from anyone else on the planet, maybe it's only fitting you're not of this world..." She smiled but kept talking.  
  
"I've found a best friend in you, not only that but someone who believes in me more than anyone else including myself ever has. You've seen deep down inside of me somehow and you're convinced that at my core I'm a good person. I've never had to prove myself to you, even when there were some questionable things happening there was nothing that was going to stop your faith in me. Now I've known for a little while, it didn't take long to put the pieces together, the odd little things you'd say, the way you'd have to get up and leave so abruptly. I've stared into those same blue eyes for a year Kara. You both smell the same, like fresh cut flowers." Lena looked down at their hands, the contact between them made her feel like she had the strength to continue to speak.  
  
"At first I felt so hurt, hurt that you weren't telling me who you really are. And it has nothing to do with assuming you thought I'd do a heel turn and end up like my family. My fear was that you didn't trust me because coming from a family that absolutely hates Aliens. It was driven into my head since I was small that anyone different, anyone from another planet, anyone of a different race was below me, was less than me. My fear was that I'd made you uncomfortable so you weren't coming to me. And I do apologize if there was ever a time I'd made you uncomfortable. I've done my very best to work on the negative feelings that I have learned towards Aliens and actively take the initiative to combat that with thoughts of how it's hate which was taught to me. How not all Aliens are evil, how learning about other species is crucial to our advancement as a people." She paused in thought before continuing.  
  
"Knowing better is the only thing that's going to make me do better, to change my behaviour. I value your friendship more than anything Kara. You know I'd do anything I possibly could to protect you in return for everything you've done for me. I think the best thing I can do for you is to be patient with you. I want to try to understand where you're coming from even if there are parts I'm not going to understand. The need for you in my life Kara outweighs the weight of any resentment and hurt I may be feeling due to my rather crippling anxiety and fears. I don't think you owe me an explanation for keeping me in the dark, you don't owe your secret to anyone, Kara. But what I do feel I owe you is the same benefit of the doubt, the same compassion, the same kindness that you've given to me Kara. I want to give you the same love."  Kara had only let go of Lena's hand because she had to wipe away her tears and this was only part of the huge conversation they were having.  
  
"I don't owe anyone my secret..." She repeated it, she'd never heard that before. She was so used to people accusing her of not trusting the ones in her life she chose to tell and there hadn't been many of them. She'd been accused of being dishonest, that it was Kara who was wrong for all of it. Kara sniffled. Lena had dug through her purse for a small package of tissues to hand her friend. Lena wasn't sure Kara had absorbed it all especially that last part.   
  
"My planet, my family, all of it was gone. When I got here I was so scared, so in shock, so confused. I was too young to feel that burden of being the one who lived. My cousin Clark was already fully grown so I didn't feel as close to him as I should have. It was supposed to be my job to protect him but my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here it was too late. I did one heroic act saving a Mother and her infant from a burning car, and after that, the Danvers told me it was better for everyone's safety if I just didn't use my powers so I didn't get taken away or mobbed. That I might be hurt by people who didn't understand me, that my new family might get hurt. I couldn't be the one who destroyed another home so I quit using them all together until about two years ago. Alex was in danger and I risked everything to save her life. I risked everything being seen in public...but being Supergirl, this is what I am meant to do. To protect, to defend I don't regret it at all and I'd make the same choice over again. This planet needs me and I'm going to protect it with everything in me, I can't lose another one. Thank you, Lena. Thank you for wanting to fight to put aside your fears to understand me better. I'd never for a minute think you were untrustworthy, never. I've lived under the belief that telling my secret would automatically hurt people, that it would put them in danger."  
  
"Well, I've never said this in my entire life but maybe it's a good thing I'm a Luthor then because I already come with my predisposition to get myself in danger already installed." She interrupted with a laugh. "I have the utmost trust in you, Kara Danvers."  
  
"Lena!" Kara laughed and gently nudged the other woman in the side with her elbow.  
  
"It doesn't matter what danger it is I'll still worry about you and protect you just the same. As I was trying to say being Kara Danvers gives me a shot at some normality in my life, I don't have to be a hero all the time, I can just exist without the weight of the world on my shoulders until I put on my outfit. It's actually Kara Zor-El." Kara added.  
  
"Oh, Kara Zor-El? That just sounds beautiful, and strong like you. Kara? Did you mean...when you said you love me...do you mean you're in love with me?" Kara was biting her lip, she took Lena's hand again, thumb brushing the back of it. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am in love with you Lena Luthor. I think I have been from the moment I stood in front of you in your office. I got lost in your eyes. We kept growing closer, coffee and doughnuts, lunch four times a week, movie night just the two of us. I've never had a friend like you before. I mean Alex is my best friend but not like you and me." Then something clicked in Kara's mind.  
  
"Y-you know you kissed Supergirl, right?"  
  
"I do. But that's only because even with you as Supergirl my heart told me exactly what I wanted, Kara. Even when I was confused when I got hit in the head I called you Kara. The kiss might have been a misunderstanding at the time but I don't regret kissing you at all Kara. I've never felt such warmth, such love radiating out of another person especially not with its intent aimed directly at me, but that's how I feel. You make me feel wanted and appreciated, that my effort and time is invaluable to you. I like the person I am when I am with you, Kara Zor-El."  
  
"It's really me then? Not the other part of me that you're attracted to?" Kara asked, her voice a lot smaller and unsure.  
  
"Kara, of course, it's you. Supergirl isn't who you are, it's what you do. Kara Danvers is who you are. My best friend," Lena squeezed Kara's hand her eyes full of trust.  
  
“Thank you, Lena for understanding, for not being angry with me for keeping the truth from you. It was never about you, it was about me. I love spending time with you and getting to be just an ordinary woman. So how do I get us out of here without it being completely suspicious?”  
  
“Kara you're far from ordinary even as a pretend Human, you're rather extraordinary. I'm lucky to have you in my life, darling. I hope you don't feel pressure to be anyone else but yourself with me. Hmm, Maybe we should just wait it out? I wouldn't want you to risk your identity.”  
  
“Pressure? No, not at all. I mean some things between us are going to change no doubt but I don't think it's really going to get in the way of what we have. Hey? I thought I was the one who did the protecting, hmm?” Kara nudged Lena's shoulder with her own.  
“Of all the women I could pretend to be stuck in an elevator with I'm glad it's you,” Kara smirked, they shared a laugh.  
  
  
  
“Out of all the heroes out there, I'm glad it's you I'm stuck with Supergirl.” She teased in return.  
  
“Kara, being with you is one of the very few times where I'm fully sure of myself,” Lena put up her hands knowing there was a protest coming. “Besides in the boardroom that is, I'm very good at my job. I don't have to try too hard with you, this...” She gestured between them with a flick of her wrist. “It comes naturally, even if it scares the shit out of me.” She laughed.  
  
“I have fought the toughest aliens and I've won. However, when I'm around you I sputter like a teenage girl, the clumsiness isn't always an act.” Kara laughed. “So you're not the only one that's scared.” She admitted reaching for Lena's hand. “I think we'll figuring this out together.”  
  
“Together, I think we can do anything.” Lena agreed, edging closer to Kara to brush her lips to the other woman's kissing her softly, Kara meeting her lips to deepen it.  
  
“Lena? Would you like to kiss me like this until they rescue us?” Kara was very straight forward with what she wanted, knocking all her nerves aside. This was Lena her best friend, the woman who made her soul sing like a bird, she could ask her anything.  
  
“Kara, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do, my sweetest.” Lena's smirk was shockingly devious melting Kara to the core.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me anotheronefliesthebus on tumblr


End file.
